All Over Again
by LittleHobbit13
Summary: The Jewel is broken again! Too bad the old gang isn't up to the task anymore. Now their kids have to go around and collect the shards, with some help from the old gang of course. Please R+R! (formerly called 'To Journey Again')
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" called Ayane. She waved goodbye to her parents and ran down the steps, away from the shrine. Ayane Higurashi, daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha. She was tall for her age, and had a decent amount of both her mother's and her father's looks. From her mother, she inherited black hair and warm, kind brown eyes. From her father, she received claws and superhuman strength and abilities, as well as her father's white dog ears. However, where her father's ears were white, her's were a mix of white and black; a little mix of both her mother and father's colors.  
  
"Have a good day!" called her father, Inuyasha. He had his arm around Kagome, but not just as a loving embrace. Kagome had been feeling sick lately, but she didn't want to miss seeing her daughter on her first day of middle school. She waved goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye honey. Don't cause you're teachers too much trouble!" she called. Just as she finished, she began to sneeze uncontrollably. Inuyasha turned in concern, and after a reassuring nod to Ayane, he guided Kagome back inside. Ayane was excited. It was her first day in a new school, and she was looking forward to the new materal and new people that she would meet. Along the way, she met up with one of her friends. They were headed the same way, and were both just as excited as the other. Once they reached school, the found that they had different homerooms, and went their seperate ways.  
  
Meanwhile, back at home, Kagome was sitting at the kitchen table drinking some tea. Inuyasha was sitting across from her.  
  
"Are you sure that you're alright, Kagome? I think that you should be in bed," he said.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I feel better already." But just then her body betrayed her and she began to cough and sneeze again.  
  
"That's it, you're going to bed!" Inuyasha jumped up and took Kagome by the arm.  
  
"No! I'm fine!" Kagome tried to insisted, but she could barely get those three words out amidst all the coughing. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to her room. Once she was tucked safely in bed, Inuyasha decided the make a trip.  
  
"Now you stay in bed and sleep. I'm going to head by the past and see old Kaede. I'll be back," he told her. He opened the window, and prepared himself to jump out of the window, like he normally did.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't bother lady Kaede, she's so old now. I'll be fine in a little while, I just need rest."  
  
"Feh. She's fine. It's not going to kill her if I just talk to her." He went to jump out the window again.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"What now!"  
  
"Can you at least use the door and not the window?" Inuyasha glared at her and lept out of the window towards where the well was located. "Fine, be that way." Kagome groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets over her head. Inuyasha, meanwhile, had lept down the well. He popped up out of the other side and speed towards Kaede's hut. When he got there, he found the old woman sorting and storing various herbs.  
  
"Ah! So ye have finally returned to see me. How are ye and Kagome and Ayane?"  
  
"Fine, old woman, but that's not why I'm here. Kagome is sick, mostly just coughing and sneezing. Got any herbs that will cure it?"  
  
"Aye." Kaede did a quick inventory of the herbs in front of her, and from them, she handed a few leaves to Inuyasha.  
  
"Use these to make with some tea, and Kagome should be feeling better in no time."  
  
"Thanks old woman." Inuyasha secured the leaves inside his gi, and set off back towards the well. On the way there, he stopped by his tree. He remembered back to all the times he had sat in the tree, all those times when they had been searching tiredlessly for the shards of the Shikon No Tama. Just for old times sake, he lept up into the tree. Just as he was reclining against the trunk, he felt a sharp pain in his back. Turning around, ready to be angry at whatever poked him, he almost choked on that anger. There, sticking out of the tree, was a shard of the shikon jewel. 


	2. Chapter 2

(yeah, well, I forgot to put a disclaimer thingy on the first chapter, so here it is now. Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha or kagome or any of the regulars from the show or manga and stuff. But then, if I did own then, I wouldn't be posting this up here. Here at fanfiction.net. I'd also be making big bucks off the show. But to make a long story short, I don't own any of the regulars. And now that I've said that, I'm not going to say it again, cause it's just a waste of typing time.)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"How - when - but.!" - Kagome could hardly believe what she was seeing. It had been just a little while ago that Inuyasha had presented the jewel shard to her. She could barely speak she was so shocked.  
  
"I don't know. I've been here in your time mostly. I'm slightly out of touch with the past myself in case you haven't noticed." After prying the shard out of the tree, he went back through the well to the present time. He wasn't quite sure about how to tell Kagome about the shard, so first he made her the tea. Kaede had done it again, because Kagome started to fell better almost immediately. Finally he decided that it would be too difficult to "sugar-coat" the issue, so he handed her the shard outright. Needless to say, Kagome was not pleased to see it.  
  
"But we collected the shards! We fixed the jewel! We worked so hard! Why is it shattered again?!"  
  
"Feh. Don't ask me, it's not like I know anything."  
  
"Does this mean that we have to collect all the shards again? But it was so hard before! I don't think that we can do it again." Kagome slumped down in her chair. "It's not fair."  
  
"Yeah, well if we do have to get them again, this time I'm going to personally hunt down and kill whatever bastard is responsible for it," declared Inuyasha. Kagome starred at him.  
  
"You didn't want to do that before did you?" Inuyasha, suddenly realizing exactly what he had just said, sat bolt up right in his chair.  
  
"No, of course not!" Just as he was about to prepare himself for another of Kagome's "sit" commands, he remembered that it didn't affect him anymore. A year after they had finished the jewel shard hunt, and Inuyasha and Kagome decided that stay together, Kagome had freed him from the rosary beads. He no longer was forced to eat dirt every time Kagome became angry with him. Just then, they both heard a door slam. Through the doorway, they saw Ayane come running in, past without seeing them, and bolting upstairs. The couple exchanged a look.  
  
Sighing Kagome said, "Alright, I'll go see what's wrong with Ayane, and you go back to Sengoku Jidai and see what's wrong with the Shikon No Tama."  
  
"Feh. Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this. I'm not lookin' to collect them again. We did that already. Besides, I ain't got no reason to look this time. I'm happy just the way I am." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. They parted ways and Kagome headed up to her daughter's room. It used to belong to her, but after she and Inuyasha decided to be with each other, they moved into her mother's old room, and Ayane was given Kagome's old room. Kagome's mother had moved in with her brother Sota after he moved away. Kagome was left to tend to the shrine, mostly because she was gifted with miko powers and because she needed to guard over the well. Just as she was about to knock on her daughter's door, she heard quiet sobs coming from within. Biting her lip, she knocked on the door.  
  
"Ayane? Honey? Are you alright?"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Ok, seeing as the door is closed, I'm going to pretend like I just heard you say 'Please come in' alright?" She opened the door and saw her precious daughter sitting on the floor next to her bed, tears streaming from her eyes. Kagome rushed forward.  
  
"Ayane! What happened? Did something happen at school?" Her daughter was 15, but Kagome still pulled the girl onto her lap for comfort.  
  
"They laughed! They all laughed!"  
  
"Who laughed at what honey?"  
  
"My ears! Everybody laughed at my ears! They called me a freak! None of my old friends did that!" Ayane was crying so hard now that it hurt Kagome's heart to watch.  
  
"Well, I told you that you should probably have worn something to cover them for the first week. Don't worry though, once you explain it with the usual explanation, nobody will laugh. Did I ever tell you the first time I saw your father? He was sleeping, and his ears were so cute looking, and so."  
  
".and so you went over and played with them. I know, you've told me. But mom, nobody thinks that they're cute. They all think that my ears are weird." Ayane had calmed down a little by now.  
  
"Now, you know my policy about always being at school, but for this one time only, I'll let you stay home tomorrow if you want to. But just for tomorrow, got it?" Ayane turned and give her mom a huge hug.  
  
"Really? Thank you so much!" Just then the window slid open and in popped Inuyasha.  
  
"Well Kagome, it seems like nobody knows about how the jewel got shattered; only that it was."  
  
"Does that mean.?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Looks like we're going back to the past again, but look on the bright side, at least this time I won't have to drag you there because you won't leave school." Ayane just kept looking at her parents.  
  
"Um, what are you guys talking about? What jewel? And what do you mean 'back to the past'?" Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks.  
  
"Well, Ayane, you see, there's something that we haven't ever told you. You see, there's something very special about that well that we don't like you playing near. I think that it may finally time to tell you exactly just how and when your father and I met." 


	3. Chapter 3

(yeah, stupid school kept me from updating my story sooner. Well, it still kind of is, but I wanted to post anyways. So here you go!)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What? No way! That can't be true! People can't go to the past. That's impossible!" Ayane could not believe what her mother and father had just told her. Travel to the past? That just wasn't possible. Was it?  
  
"Listen, I know that it sounds very strange, but think about it. How else would you explain your father being a hanyou?" ask Kagome. Inuyasha quietly snorted and shifted in his seat. Even after all of the years that had gone by, hearing the word 'hanyou' still had a discomforting effect on him. Yes, he no longer became angry at a person calling him that, but it was still a tender subject for him.  
  
"But I don't get it. You just jump through a well and you end up in Feudal Japan? Does that mean that there are lots of other demons running around?" Without noticing it, Ayane raised her hand up to her head and felt her ears. For the first time since the explanation began, Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
"Look, Ayane. In the short version, Kagome shattered a sacred jewel called the Shikon No Tama."  
  
"Hey! It's not like I meant to!"  
  
"Would you let me talk?! So anyways, we went around with some friends that we made and collected the shards. We finally managed to put the jewel back to together, but I went back to the past earlier today, and found a shard."  
  
"Which means that it's broken again?" Inuyasha nodded at his daughter.  
  
"Unfortunately, this probably means that we're going to have to go back to the past and start collecting the shards again," said Kagome.  
  
"But Mom, who is going to take care of the shrine? Are you really going to let me stay alone by myself?" Kagome bit her lip. She really didn't want to leave her daughter home alone for so long, and she also doubted that Ayane would remember to do all of the necessary chores to take care of the shrine.  
  
"Well.I suppose we could always let you come with us." Ayane's ears perked up.  
  
"You mean, go with you? To the past? To meet all the demons?"  
  
"Not everyone in the past's a demon, Ayane," said her father. "There's humans too."  
  
"Oh, I know that, but if I want to see some humans I can just go outside. It's not like you can just snap your fingers and see a demon."  
  
"Even if you come with us, don't think you can come back here and tell everyone about it. And it ain't a piece of cake in the past either. It's dangerous. If you come, you have to listen to us more than you ever have before, 'cause you don't know what's going on. We do," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Of course! You can trust me, Dad!" assured Ayane, even though she had only half been listening. She couldn't believe it, she could go through time! She was going to see real live demons! "I better go pack supplies! You never know what kind of situation might come up!" Ayane leapt out of her chair and flew into her room to pack.  
  
"Hmph. Well, at least we know now that she got more than looks and brains from you, Kagome." Kagome looked at him as she got up. "She also got your annoying need to overpack."  
  
"Aw, you know you loved those chips and noodles that I used to bring you," said Kagome. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek on her way out of the room. Just as she was about to leave the room, she stopped. Turning back, she raced up behind him.  
  
"Aw! What I good father you are! Good boy!" she teased, patting him on the head, before racing out of the room.  
  
"Hey! Don't treat me like a dog!" he yelled after her. All he could hear was her laughing very loudly as she ran up to their room to pack some stuff of her own. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The family of three walked into the well house. Ayane, in all of her years, had never thought that the well could be anything more than that: a well. Kagome had placed a call to her mother earlier, explaining to her the situation. Her mother had promised to come and watch over the shrine for her while she was away in the past. Now, Inuyasha was at the head of the party, headed for the well. Kagome was almost right behind him, her faithful, old, yellow backpack slung on her shoulder. Ayane on the other hand, was still standing near the door. She had packed her things into a green, yet smaller, version of her mother's bag. Inuyasha looked back.  
  
"What's wrong, Ayane? Don't you want to come?" Ayane jumped. She had been thinking back to earlier that day in school.  
  
"What? Of course I want to come, it's just." She let her sentence trail off.  
  
"It's just what?" asked her mother. Ayane didn't want to worry them with her concerns, so she quickly made up a lie.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing! I was just thinking that you were acting very naturally just now. Like you've been doing this forever." Inuyasha looked at her. He could tell that she was lying, but he decided that this time, he wouldn't say anything.  
  
"Hey, wait a second," interrupted Kagome, "How do we know if Ayane can even go through the well?"  
  
"Huh. That's a good point, I didn't think of that. Ayane, you jump in first. Then, if you can make it through, you can grab onto one of us, and we'll get you through that way," suggested Inuyasha. Ayane gave her father a shaky thumbs up. She was nervous about going, but she didn't want to let that stop her. She moved over to the well and looked down. It was a long way to fall. Holding her breath, she jumped in, silently praying that she could make it through. She didn't want to look stupid because she couldn't get through, even if it was just her parents watching. As Ayane reached the bottom of the well, she was surrounded by a strange bright light. Suddenly, she hit the bottom.  
  
Did I make it through? Ayane looked up. She could see the bright blue sky above her instead of a roof, so she chose to assume that she had made it.  
  
"Well how do I get out of here? There's no ladder or anything! Hmm. I guess I have to climb out the old fashion way." As she was about half way up, she saw a red and green blur move past her. Climbing out of the well, she saw what it was. The red had been her father, and the green had been her mother. Inuyasha wore his ever faithful red outfit, and her mother was wearing jeans and a dark green t-shirt.  
  
"What's wrong? You're a quarter demon Ayane. You should at least be able to jump up out of the well," said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, trust us, Ayane. Now that you're in Feudal Japan, you have to put that demon in you to work, or you could get in trouble. There are lots of demon who just can't stand humans, and most of them hate weak demons even more. You have to show them how strong you are."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll work on it," said Ayane. So, she had already messed up had she? Kagome saw her daughter's thoughts written clearly across her face.  
  
"No! Ayane, I wasn't scolding you or anything! I was just trying to tell you that you can't roll over for anybody here. You have to show people that they can't push you around. You're father is half demon, but he didn't let that stop him, and he's stronger than a lot of full demons." Inuyasha coughed.  
  
"Shouldn't we be getting to the village?" he asked. Kagome grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her along.  
  
"Don't worry, Ayane, you'll fit in. You don't have anything at all to be nervous about." Ayane trusted her mother, but somehow, she felt that now she had even more to worry about. What were her parents talking about? What demon powers did she have? She didn't have to skills her parents did. There was no way she could possibly have such special skills. She was just an ordinary girl. Yet, the quarter demon in her begged to differ. 


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: ok, well, I said it before, but I don't any of the main Inuyasha characters. People like Ayane, though, well, she's all original.)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"By the way Mom, those aren't the same clothes that you and Dad had on earlier. And you had your hair up before too," noted Ayane. They were enjoying their walk through the woods. Ayane noticed that she could never see anything like this in her time. The air was so clean, and there were so many trees and so much grass.  
  
"No, your father and I decided to change after we saw that you got through the well alright. My school uniform, what I wore when we collected the jewels before, was green. And what your Dad is wearing right now is what he wore back then. We thought that maybe more people would recognize us if we wore the usual colors. I don't know, it probably seems silly, but it's almost like it feels more natural this way." Kagome looked up at the sky.  
  
"I'd almost forgotten how much more beautiful the sky is here compared to the future," she whispered.  
  
"Hey! Come on you two! You're holding us up!" they heard Inuyasha call from further ahead.  
  
"Sorry! We're coming Dad!" Ayane called back. "Come on, Mom, let's go." Ayane walked along with her mother again.  
  
"Hey, Mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What were you and Dad talking about? You know, the whole 'demon powers' thing? What did you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh. You saw how your father jumped out of the well, or how he was even carrying me when he did it. Things like that."  
  
"Okay, but I don't think I have any special powers like that." What her mother did next, Ayane did not expect. She laughed!  
  
"Ayane! I never expected you of all people to say that! I don't care if you can do the things your dad or I do. We just think that you might be able to do the things your father does because of what type of demon blood you have. Alright, now, I know you think I'm saying this just because I'm the mom, but you have your own special talents and your father and I are proud of whatever you do."  
  
"Oh, Mom. You can be honest with me. Is there, like, some kind of parent handbook that you get this stuff out of?" Mother and daughter laughed. Finally, they caught up with Inuyasha and finally the made it to the village.  
  
"Oh I haven't been here in so long. Everything looks about the same though. I guess that's nice though," said Kagome. Inuyasha smiled. He came back to the past a lot more often than Kagome did. It had been at least five years since she had been back.  
  
"Well, wait until you see old Kaede then, Kagome. The hag's gotten even older!" Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and very shortly he was rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Ow! What'd ya go and hit me for?!"  
  
"Because you're going to set a bad example for Ayane! Don't talk about Kaede that way! She helped us out a lot when we were looking for the jewel shards!" Inuyasha and Kagome's argument was starting to become full blown. Ayane noticed that their fight was beginning to draw a crowd.  
  
'This is so embarrassing!' thought Ayane. She began to sneak off. She didn't want to be noticed. While everyone else was moving towards her parents, Ayane moved away. She walked around the huts and peered inside a few of them. Most were empty. In some that were not, the occupants did not notice her. In the last hut she peeked into, there was an old woman sitting in front of a small stove. Just as Ayane was leaving, the woman spoke.  
  
"Would ye like to come in?" Ayane was startled, because she had not realized that the old woman knew she was there. She walked in and took off her backpack and shoes. She sat down. The old woman turned around and looked at her carefully, her eyes coming to rest at last on Ayane's ears.  
  
"Hmm. Would ye happen to be the child of Inuyasha?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, he's my dad. He's, uh, outside."  
  
"So I hear." The old woman was speaking about the growing noise outside.  
  
"In all my long years, Inuyasha is the only person capable of making so much noise."  
  
"So, um, are you Kaede? I don't mean to be rude, but my dad was saying something about a really old woman (she wasn't about to mention the hag comment), and well, you look, uh, kind of old to me." Kaede chuckled.  
  
"Aye, child. I am Kaede. Though, I think you blunted the blow. Knowing Inuyasha, he most likely called me 'hag' not 'old woman'." Ayane looked embarrassed at having been found out. Outside, the loud noise was getting closer, and Ayane could make out words amidst the shouts.  
  
"Why weren't you watching her? She doesn't know her way around!"  
  
"What if something happens?! I knew we shouldn't have brought her here! It's too dangerous!"  
  
"Listen, Kagome, panic later!" Just then Ayane's parents rushed into the hut. They stopped short as they took in the sight of Ayane and Kaede sitting with each other.  
  
"Calm down. As both of ye can see, your child is quite fine. That was quite an argument ye were having outside." Ayane could hardly believe her eyes. Her parents looked like children being scolded!  
  
"Sorry Kaede. I think being here in the past together, well; it just feels like it did back when we were first collecting the shards. You remember how much we argued." Suddenly Kagome rushed forward. "Oh it's so good to see you again Kaede! It's been so long!"  
  
"This here's our daughter, Ayane. So, learn anything new, old ha-" Inuyasha chose not to finish his sentence when he saw the death glare Kagome was giving him.  
  
"No, only that ye both have a very lovely and well mannered daughter."  
  
"So, Kaede, do you have any news about how Miroku, Sango, and Shippo have been doing?" asked Kagome.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ok, kind of a BS chapter. One of those in between kind of things. You know, just to get things moving.  
  
FoxriderX: I think that it'd be cool to have their kid be a guy. Most of the fanfics I've seen so far have daughters. I hope you make one with a son like you planned. I'd like to read that. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
"So why did ye not come back to visit us sooner, Kagome?" asked Kaede.  
  
"Oh, I know I promised didn't I. You see, things just kept coming up. I never realized what my mother and grandfather had to do to keep up the shrine. It's so much work sometimes!" Kaede nodded.  
  
"And did Inuyasha not help you at all?"  
  
"Hey! I helped!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
Ayane sat with the group, but she felt as though she were sitting miles away. She didn't feel like she belonged here at all. This was where her parents belonged; these were their friends, not hers. 'Perhaps I shouldn't have come' she thought. Then she remembered that she could be attending school right now, and her body gave an involuntary shiver.  
  
"Are you alright, Ayane?" asked her mother. Ayane smiled and nodded.  
  
"Oh, sure. I'm good. Look, um, I really don't have any idea what you guys are talking about, so can I go wander around the village for awhile instead?" Her mother looked thoughtful for a minute, and then nodded her head.  
  
"That's alright. Just stay in the village. Don't go wandering anywhere else." Ayane used the typical "sure, whatever" response, and was immediately scolded by her father.  
  
"Hey! We all agreed that you'd do as we said if you got to come. You don't know how dangerous it is here, Ayane! Don't brush off your mother!"  
  
"Sorry!" Ayane quickly left the hut before she got yelled at anymore. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her shorts, she began to wander around. The people around her just went about their daily chores. She felt lonely.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have come. The past isn't as exciting as they made it seem." A little voice in the back of her head told her that she could have more fun if she went just a little outside the village.  
  
"Why not? It's not like I couldn't head back towards the well. I came that way with them. That has to be safe enough." The "good-girl" in her told her not to go, but she didn't want to listen. She just wanted to find some fun. She remembered that there was a nice, large open space on the way there. Yes, it was outside the village, but then, it was also wide and open. She couldn't be ambushed, and if she couldn't be ambushed, then she had a chance to run. Ayane was a fast runner, much faster than most of her friends. She thought that if she went to that area, she could try and jump high like her father, or slice a tree in half as her mother had suggested he could. Then Ayane wondered exactly what special talents her mother had. When her parents were first revealing their past to her, they had mentioned glowing arrows and other such things, but what did that mean? What were glowing arrows?  
  
In the time it took her to wonder and think these things, Ayane had reached the clearing.  
  
"Guess I'll try jumping first." Ayane tried a regular jump into the air. She managed to reach about 4ft. For most people, that was very high. Then, Ayane used all of her muscles and jumped again. This time, she reached a height of 15ft. She was so surprised that she forgot about not remembering to land right, and Ayane came crashing down.  
  
"Ow! Great, now my butt hurts! I wonder how Dad made that jump out of the well look so easy. Duh, probably because he's used to jumping like that." Ayane picked herself up and brushed herself off. After a few more tries, Ayane was fairly confident with her ability to jump high and land well.  
  
Just as she was about to try testing about what she could do with her claws, one of her senses picked up. It wasn't one of her normal senses, but it was something different, like sensing that something was around even though she couldn't see it. She wandering around, always moving in the direction that made the feeling stronger. She stopped in front of a bush. Pushing aside the branches, she saw a hole. It looked like it belonged to an ordinary snake.except for the fact that the hole was about foot in diameter.  
  
"What the hell.?" And then Ayane got her answer. From out of the whole shot a large, hostile-looking demon snake. Ayane screamed and ran backwards away from it.  
  
"Ahhhh, a tasty treat for my hatchlingsssssss," it hissed. One top of its head, Ayane became aware of an oddly out-of-place pink glow. The snake lunged at her. Ayane dodged it and ran around behind a tree. The snake followed. Suddenly Ayane had an idea. Granted, it only seemed to work in cartoons, but trying it and having to come up with something new was definitely better in her mind than being eaten without a fight. Ayane used her speed to dodge the snake, always staying far enough away, but close enough to keep it following her carefully placed path. Finally it was done. The snake found itself wound intricately around trees and bushes. Ayane jumped up and then threw a surprisingly powerful punch right at the snakes head. Ayane didn't know where the power was coming from, but suddenly, she was using her bare, unprotected fist to punch right through the snake demon's head. She plucked out the jewel after she was sure that the demon was dead.  
  
"This is what all the fuss is about? This is the stupid thing that Mom and Dad spent so much time looking for?" said Ayane, peering closely at the shard. She didn't have a chance to say anything else though, because just then Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaede, and some villagers came rushing into the clearing. Kagome ran up to her daughter and squeezed her tight.  
  
"Are you alright, Ayane?! My god, I was so scared! We heard that scream, and then your father said it was you. Are you ok? Did that demon hurt you?"  
  
"Mom! If you calm down and stop squeezing me to death I'll be able to talk much better! I'm fine! Maybe a cut here and scrap there, but that's all!"  
  
"Well if that's the case then you are SO GROUNDED!" Ayane looked shocked.  
  
"What? I just fought off a huge snake, and found one of your stupid jewel pieces for you, and I get grounded? That's not fair! Fine then, next time I sense something weird, I won't investigate it, ok?" Kagome looked at her daughter carefully.  
  
"You say you sensed something? And you found a jewel shard? Hmm. Hey, Inuyasha! Come here!" called Kagome. Inuyasha was busying inspecting the work his daughter had made of the snake demon. It was fairly clean, but he was definitely thinking that his daughter was watching too much TV. He walked over to Kagome and Ayane. Ayane was sitting on the ground now, trying to wipe blood off of her hand. He didn't worry though, because his sensitive nose told him that it wasn't her blood. What puzzled him was that his daughter just fought her first demon, and he couldn't smell any of her blood. Maybe a drop or two here and there, but that was it.  
  
"What is it, Kagome? Something I need to know?"  
  
"Ayane said she sensed a jewel."  
  
"Alright. So she got that from you. Big deal. She did a nice job takin' care of that demon over there though, and hardly got injured herself."  
  
"No, you don't get it. I never sensed a thing."  
  
"So we were just too far away. Don't panic, Kagome."  
  
"But I should've been able to sense it! It was close enough! I could have sensed it in the past!" Ayane was listening to her parents talk. She was getting mixed messages. Sometimes it sounded like she had done something right, and sometimes it sounded like she had done something wrong. It was getting very confusing. Meanwhile, Kaede had walked over.  
  
"I believe we have things to discuss," was all she said.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ok, well, I was just trying to show off some of what Ayane could do. Hope you liked it. Please read and review! Thank you! 


End file.
